ohayou_ibarahimefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanato Ishizaki
Kana-chan |species = Human Spirit (Formerly) |gender = Male |age = 11-12 |eye color = |hair color = |status = Deceased |occupation = Elementary School Student (Formerly) |relatives = Unnamed Mother |manga debut = Chapter 6 }} was a boy's spirit who passed away at a young age and possessed Shizu's body after accidentally being picked up by Tetsu in the hospital. Although he permanently wanted to live as Shizu for not being able to experience his own life to the fullest, Kanato became one of the spirits inside Shizu's body that protected her. History Back when he was alive, Kanato was an elementary school student who was in junior soccer and lived his mother. At some point, he became very sick and despite the fact that he could still move, they stuck him in the hospital anyway. This became one of the biggest regrets for Kanato, as he would miss the last chance to play his first soccer game as a starter and he also wouldn't be able to attend middle school. Every day he was in the hospital, he was extremely scared― scared of the fact that he didn't know when he would die. He also just wished to just be able to walk around, kick a ball and go back to school. But as much as he was afraid of dying and hated being in the hospital bed; when his family and friends came to see him, it made him want to keep trying. Unfortunately, Kanato passed away in the hospital and couldn't move on, becoming a wandering spirit in the hospital. Appearance Kanato was a young elementary-school boy with a small build and a broad smile. He had short, unruly medium-colored hair with waves and big, light-colored eyes. While he possessed Shizu's body, he looked exactly like Shizu with her black-purple ish hair and dark blue eyes, but there were some notable differences. His face had more child-like features with bigger and more expressive eyes, a happier and rounded face, as well as a broader smile. Moreover, he liked wearing light clothes that were easy to move around in, such as well as hoodies and caps. Personality Kanato was a very gluttonous, energetic, outspoken, and cheerful boy who was often oblivious of his surroundings. He did things on a whim without thinking about the consequences and without using his common sense. Kanato even stated that he didn't like thinking smart or using his common sense. He was also quite agreeable and naïve, as he wouldn't think twice about the situation he was in. He was therefore noted to be very simple-minded and childish. Moreover, he was quite flirtatious and also lacked tact which is why he could do or say things without any hesitation, whatever it was appropriate or not. For instance, he had apparently asked Tetsu, who is considered to have a sister-complex, if he could kiss his younger sister Suzu before "passing on", as well as flashing Shizu's bikini body right in front of Tetsu's eyes. He was initially very stubborn and hard to budge, especially in regard to letting Shizu having her body to herself. He was extremely regretful for all the things he missed when he was alive and he hated not being able to anything when he was a wandering spirit. Although he wanted to have Shizu's body for himself, he eventually came to terms that it wasn't his body and became a spirit inside her body. Although he retained his tendency to occasionally throw out some insults and ironic remarks, he became friendlier with everyone and was able to stand up for himself and his friends. Kanato also came to love Shizu and Tetsu with all of his heart, comparing them to his family. Story Volume 2: The Uninvited Volume 3: The Suffering Volume 4: The Moving Forward Volume 5: Ties That Bind Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Gallery Kanato2.jpg Trivia *He had a sweet tooth and loved all kinds of desserts. *He disliked fish. *Kanato liked the colors blue and red. *Unlike the other spirits, Kanato didn't have a clothing style and just picked out clothes from Shizu's closet. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Spirits